


I Still Choose You

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 3490 Fest, Angst, Bedside Vigils, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Wedding Interrupted, worried Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Letting out a choked sob, Tasha squeezes her eyes shut tight and hunches in on herself, shaking as she silently cries before jumping when she feels someone wrap an arm around her shoulders and tuck her into their side, while someone else kneeled before her, curling their hands around Natasha’s trembling ones.Or, what's supposed to be one of the happiest days of Natasha Stark's life, turns into a not happy day but that's okay, because it ends on a high note.





	I Still Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for avengertonys, for the 3490 Fest, I really hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> I choose to do bedside visits in the hospital AND wedding interrupted!!

* * *

Natasha stumbles, only being saved from falling flat on her face when Romanoff snakes an arm around her waist and keeps her up right as she guides her to a seat. Collapsing on it, Tasha lets out a pained whimper when her back connects with the hard plastic. Swallowing back the urge to let out a cry, she lets her head fall forward, tangled locks falling around her like a curtain, she closes her eyes, squeezing them tight and does her level best to try and reign her emotions back in.

Starks are made of Iron after all.

Letting out a snort that turns more into a hysterical giggle, Tasha lets herself go, lets herself feel the overwhelming, all encompassing everything and nothing.

God, she thinks, to much going on in her head she can’t even make heads or tails of what she’s feeling. Could be anger or fear or nothing at all, she adds as she lets out a slow, shuddering breath.

She was supposed to be getting married today, she whispers in her mind, and opens her eyes to stare down at the red tinge of her hands, sees the blood stains of what was to be her white wedding dress.

She was supposed to have said her I dos and giggled her way down the isle, hand clutched tightly with Steve’s. She was supposed to be curled up in the back of the limo with her _husband_ , making out like teenagers on their way to the reception Jan and Romanoff had planned with Pepper.

She was supposed to have been gross crying as she and Jarvis twirled around the dance floor, was supposed to put up a fight when Rhodey cut in and made her happy gross cry when he lead them across the floor too. 

What she wasn’t supposed to be, was here, in the hospital, sitting in her ruined wedding dress and waiting to find out if Steve...if Steve would, if Steve _lived_.

Letting out a choked sob, Tasha squeezes her eyes shut tight and hunches in on herself, shaking as she silently cries before jumping when she feels someone wrap an arm around her shoulders and tuck her into their side, while someone else kneeled before her, curling their hands around Natasha’s trembling ones.

“Hey.” _Rhodey_ , thank God. Rhodey was here. Rhodey would know what to do. “Hey, Tasha, it’ll be okay, kid, okay? Steve’ll be okay. McCoy and Blake are in there, their taking care of him for you. Okay? He’s got the best in there with him.”

“Besides, Tasha,” _Romanoff_ , Tasha’s mind supplies numbly. “You know better than anyone, Rogers wouldn’t let a little thing like a built stop him from marrying you.”

“Yeah,” Rhodey adds on immediately, “Cap’s way too stubborn to let anything stop him from making you his dame, from making you his _wife_.”

Letting out a half sob, half laugh, Tasha opens her eyes, giving Nat a watery smile before turning to Rhodey, “He is to stub-stubborn for that, isn’t he?”

“He is,” her best friend agrees. “Only beat out on stubbornness by you.”

They sit like that, huddle together, give Tasha a barrier while she does her best to get her emotions under control. Eventually, she gives them a nod as she pulls back, sitting up.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up,” Nat states, eyeing the dried blood and red tinge of Tasha’s hands. 

“Pepper and Jan should be here soon with something you can put on,” Rhodey cuts in.

“We can get the blood off your hands and arms while we wait.” Pushing herself up, Romanoff quirks a brow, as if she’s daring Tasha to argue. “By the time we get you cleaned up, and changed, there should be news on Roger’s status.”

Chewing on her bottom lip, Tasha eyes her friends for a long moment before letting out a soft sigh as she nods. Logically she knows it’ll be awhile before she gets any info on Steve, and on the Hydra -she was personally gonna take the Red Skulls skull and shove it somewhere on pleasant next time they faced off- so really, her getting cleaned up would be something productive and beneficial.

Plus, _when_ Steve woke up, he’d fret something fierce if he saw her disheveled and covered in his blood.

“Fine. Lead the way.”

* * *

“You know,” Tasha tells Steve’s unconscious body, “I don’t like this side of things. I prefer the waking up to you growly with the eyebrows of doom, or crying tears of relief. This waiting around for people to wake up thing? Yeah, I don’t like it Spangles. So wake up, chop chop sugar lips.” Letting out a huff, she eyes him for a long moment before her shoulders drop and her trembling hands reach out to swipe down his arm before curling around his prone hand.

“I really don’t like this part, Stevie,” she murmurs, soft and fragile as she shifts in the uncomfortable chair so she’s leaning over his bed. “Okay? I’m admitting defeat, you’ve beat me, gotten me to see reason. I get it, alright?” Sighing softly, she lets her head fall forward, thunking silently onto the mattress.

She doesn’t know how long she stays like that, hands clutching Steve’s bigger, warm one before it twitches in her grip. Shooting up, she scrambles off the chair and stands on unsteady feet. “Steve?” she asks, voice small and hesitant.

After a moment of nothing, he releases a soft, weak groan as he shifts his legs while his eyes slowly flutter open to reveal dazed blue eyes. Turning his head slowly, he gives a small, slightly pained smile, “Hey,” he croaks.

“Hey, you ass,” she answers, voice wet but filled with joy, and leans forward to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Straightening up, she releases his hand to grab a cup of water and holds it up to him, keeping the straw in place so he can take careful sips.

Furrowing his brows, Steve dutifully drinks before pulling back slightly. “What, what’d I do?”

With shaking hands, Tasha places the cup back on the side table, and quickly moves to reclaim his hand as she leans on his bed. “Got shot instead of marrying me,” she murmurs, voice half teasing, half filled with fear.

Blinking slowly, Steve looks as if he’s trying desperately to recall the events leading up to him waking in the hospital before his eyes clear and his mouth makes an o as he remembers. “Hydra. Skull pointing the gun at you.”

“Yeah,” she affirms, sniffling. 

“‘M not sorry,” he says, voice hardening, while he goes to tense before wincing as he pulls the stitches on his lower chest.

“I know you aren’t.” Taking a breath, she leans forward again, pressing kisses along his jaw. “We missed our wedding.”

Steve lets out an annoyed growl, “Fuckin’ Hydra,” he rumbles darkly.

Tasha pulls back, with a sardonic smile, “I feel the same.” They fall into a comfortable silence, Tasha holding onto Steve’s hand in a firm grip, while they let the events of the day wash over them.

“Next time,” Steve rumbles low and soft, “Next time we go with your first idea for our wedding.”

Blinking in confusion, Tasha furrows her brow and brings their hands up to press soft kisses to his knuckles, “My idea?”

“We were our suits.”

Letting out a tinkle of surprised, delighted laughter, Tasha grins against their hands, “I like that idea. A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
